


(Wo)man In The Mirror

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Intimacy, Kinkmas, Mirror Sex, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 16. mirror sex
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 9





	(Wo)man In The Mirror

You hadn’t intended to have sex in front of a full-length mirror, it felt slightly narcissistic if you were honest but being very pregnant limited your options for intimacy and the allure of eye contact overpowered any feelings of self-consciousness you might have had. Since you’d entered your 38th week of pregnancy and the baby countdown had shifted from weeks to days you’d been seizing every opportunity for a little intimacy with your partners before your lives changed completely. Making the most of any opportunity for sex was also high on your priority list, despite there being three of you it was doubtful there would be much sex happening for at least month or two, recovery and colic permitting.

And so you found yourself standing in front of the wall mirror in your room, hands braced on the wall either side of it while Spencer slid into you from behind, your eyes fixed on each other in the reflection, both fighting the urge to close your eyes as pleasure chorused through your bodies from your connection. Placing one hand above yours to keep him steady Spence pushed your hair away from your neck and started placing kisses from your ear down your neck and across your shoulder. When his eyes couldn’t meet yours you watched as you moved together, his fingers caressing your clit as his cock slid in and out of your slick cunt, your overstretched belly swaying in time with your movements. You took in your changing body, the thighs that were now thicker, the dark line bisecting your bump, and perhaps the most dramatic change, your nipples which had gone from almost the same tone as the rest of you to a deep dark colour, expanding in width as well as length and currently with small white drops of milk budding from your aroused state.

When you looked back to Spencer's reflection you found him watching you as you’d taken in your changing body, something he did regularly as he reminded you how sexy he found you all swollen with his child. Rocking your hips back against him you grinned as he moaned, his pleasure written all over his face. You’d missed this, seeing his reactions, watching him come apart because of you. You’d never get tired of that and you vowed to make your peace with the mirror for whatever remained of your pregnancy if getting to see Spence like this was going to be your reward.


End file.
